


The Bake Sale

by 3ALover



Series: Yuzuru The House Husband [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Past Mpreg, Yuzuru The House Husband verse, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru's perfect bake sale is ruined by no other than his best friend, Shoma.





	The Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this one for a while and had some time today. It's un-edited but hopefully still fun.

Yuzuru wasn’t president of the PTO for no reason. He was very good at organizing events and making sure all the other parents fell into line. He ran this elementary school like well-oiled machine, and he wasn’t at all afraid of stepping on some toes if he had to. When it came to their children, he had no fear or shame. He would strike the fear of god into any mom who dared suggest _processed food_ for their ballet recitals and soccer games. Because of this, he was very proud of the way the bake sale was going. So far, everything was beautiful and clearly every detail had been given full attention by the parents who made them. He really hoped to raise a lot of money for the spring program where the kids would do a play about immigration and the values of a diverse school. After all, his whole family was one of immigrants and they enjoyed the diversity in his kids learning environment. 

He was so happy and things were going so well until he got to Shoma’s table and stopped short. Candy. There was candy on the table. Store bought M&M’s in little plastic baggies with shitty, ugly bows tied on them. What the fuck. “Shoma, are you high?!” he demanded, glaring at Shoma, who sat in grubby sweatpants and a Team USA jacket from easily a decade ago that had frayed cuffs. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Shoma gave him a flat look, eyes like a racoon he looked so tired. “I have _two_ children who have a stomach virus and a husband who can’t help out because he gave it to them. Fuck your rules.”

Yuzuru _dropped_ his clip board. “What did you just say to me?!” he demanded, catching the attention of every mom in the hall. He swapped to Japanese, because though they were both fluent these days, English just didn’t have the same impact. “You brought CANDY to the BAKE SALE?! SHOMA!”

Shoma stood up, planting his hands on the table his disgusting chemical bags sat on as he leaned over it. “I haven’t slept in two days. My husband is sleeping in the bathtub because he can’t get far from the toilet. I have puke on EVERYTHING in TWO different bedrooms. You’re lucky I showed up at all! The ONLY reason I came is because Tracy’s sister volunteered to watch the sick ones so I could come help because I want Benji and Hanna to have a good time at the recital.”

“How DARE you?!” Yuzuru demanded, more offended than he had ever been in his entire life. “I worked so hard to make sure everything was organic and chemical free and-“

“And I am the only person not afraid of you!” Shoma countered, cheeks flushed with anger. “Face it, you’re a controlling, bossy, annoying BITCH!” he shouted at him.

All around them, there were moms staring in horror and clearly waiting for Shoma to get his ass handed to him, and Yuzuru was flushed with anger at Shoma’s words. “Oh fuck you, I’m not a controlling, bossy bitch-“

“You forgot annoying-“

“Shoma, I’m just concerned for the health of our children-“

“And you think I’m not?!” Shoma said, getting up in his face. “I gave birth to six fucking children, you think I don’t care about the health of our kids? Chicken nuggets won’t give them cancer, and neither will candy! I feed my kids fast food at least three days a week and Benji and Hanna are training two hours a day at the rink to be ice dancers! Your three-year-olds are on an all organic diet and that’s probably why they still eat crayons!” he accused and Yuzuru gasped, putting a hand on his chest in shock. 

“THEY DO NOT!”

“They ate half the fucking box when they had a playdate with Kayla last week!” Shoma said, looking fearless. “I’m going to sell fucking M&Ms or I’ll tell the whole school your children eat CRAYONS!” he threatened.

Yuzuru was _shook_. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before noticing all the other parents watching them. His cheeks were on fire, but he just glared as he swapped back to English. “Whatever. Fuck you, Shoma,” he said, then stormed off, fiddling with his hair as he stalked away to try and find some semblance of composure. 

Behind him, Shoma flopped back down in his chair and dropped his head to the table, promptly deciding to take a nap after expending so much energy, no matter where he was. 

~

For the rest of the school year, the other moms were in awe of the guts that Shoma Uno-Brown had when it came to standing up to Yuzuru Hanyu-Fernandez, the most hardcore PTA president they had ever faced.


End file.
